Bela Lugosi Day Lily
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Una flor realmente hermosa... igual de hermosa que tu, tu eres hermoso. Cramien, dedicado a Kaon Hime.


Hola! Volvi con el Crack y un Cramien bien romanticon :333

Este fic va dedicado a Kaon Hime :3 por su cimpleaños que fue hace ya varios dias ^^U perdon el retraso.

Declaimer: South park no me pertenece.

* * *

**Bela lugosi day Lily**

_Crash_

Presiono sus ojos con suavidad, para después abrirlos con lentitud, notando su habitación cubierta por las penumbras. Levanto un poco su vista a su despertador.

3:34 AM

Bostezo sin hacer mucho escandalo y aun sin levantarse de la cama, por lo cual su vista estaba muy limitada.

_Crash_

Otra vez ese ruido, ya llevaba oyendolo desde hace un buen rato, pero creia que solo eran ramas. Observo la pared de su habitación, donde la luna reflejaba un blanquesino destello, hermoso, incluso varias veces se habia quedado contemplando esa luz hasta quedarse dormido, pero abrio sus ojos como platos al ver una especie de sombra, moviendose.

Se levanto con rapides, quedando sentado en su cama y viendo hacia la mencionada ventana.

Nada…

No habia nada ahí, pero el juro que pudo ver la sombra de una persona reflejada en la luz blanca en su pared.

Suspiro… siempre era lo mismo.

Esta vez se levanto por completo de la cama, acercandose a su ventana y percatandose de que esta abierta, otra vez. Asomo su cabeza para ver si habia señal de alguna persona, pero no hallo nada, asi que solo la cerro y paso a prender la luz de su habitación.

Hallando en su escritorio lo que lleva hallando como… ¿quince o dieciséis? dias anteriores, no lleva la cuenta exacta, pero sabe que mas de dos semanas.

Una flor color morada…

Una flor color morado oscuro, casi opaco, con un centro amarillo brillante…

Realmente hermosa. Craig debia aceptar que esa flor le gustaba mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo cual fue hace mas de dos semanas, de la misma forma, con la ecepcion de que la hallo cuando se levanto para ir a la escuela… pero tambien debia aceptar… que todo esto le aterraba en parte.

Al inicio creyo que las flores la dejaba su hermana o sus padres, pero después de preguntarle a Ruby y esta negarselo, le parecio absurdo que sus papas hicieran algo asi, lo que lo llevo a la desorientación, pero lo que lo llevo al miedo fue cuando uno de esos dias habia vista la misma sombra al frente de su escritorio, que al levantarse de su cama la vio salir por la ventana y cuando quizo comprobar no hallo a nadie en la calle.

Vio el seguro de su ventana, estaba intacto.

Tratando de no prestarle atención a algo que se habia vuelto su extraña rutina, regreso a la cama, durmiendose a los pocos minutos, estaba cansado.

-o-o-o-o-

- Tweek…- llamo el pelinegro a su mejor amigo.

Ambos estaban sacando libros de sus casilleros, que curiosamente estaban seguidos.

- ¿Qué ¡ngn! pasa Craig?- pregunto el rubio tembloroso, cerrando su casillero.

Craig lo observo algo inseguro, pero después regreso a su expresión neutral. Metio su mano en su casillero y a los segundos, lo que saco de ahí, hizo sorprender al rubio.

- ¿Y esa flor?- continuo sus preguntas el mas bajo, viendo aquella flor de apariencia gotica, pero bella.

- Eso es lo que queria preguntarte…- hablo el moreno, viendo la flor que tenia en manos- ¿sabes que flor es?

- No…- hablo con obviedad Tweek- ¿de donde la sacaste?

- De…- callo al instante ¡¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?! ¡¿Qué un extraño se las deja desde hace varios dias cual acosador?! De seguro le da un ataque de panico.

- Un admirador- afirmo mas que preguntar, Tweek, levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

Craig enrojecio hasta las orejas por lo dicho por su amigo. Provocando un retroseso en sus pasos y que chocara con alguien detrás suyo, haciendo que la flor que llevaba en manos, cayera.

- ¿Estas bien?- escucho una suave voz, proveniente de la direccion en donde habia chocado.

Levanto su vista y vio a un alto y delgado moreno, pero de donde provino la voz es de Pip, el amigo ingles del moreno con el que choco.

- Damien…- murmuro el moreno mas bajo, enrojeciendo aun mas que antes… pero no sabia por que…

- Esta bien- hablo el de ojos rojos, viendo de reojo a su amigo y contestando su pregunta.

Llevo su vista al suelo y se agacho, recojiendo la flor que estaba en el piso y poniendola al frente de Craig.

- Una _bela lugosi day Lily_- le dijo el mas alto- esta flor es hermosa, debes cuidarla bien- con su mano libre cogio la derecha de Craig, dejando la palma a su vista y dejo la flor ahí; luego llevo su vista a los ojos de Craig, quien ya hjace rato habia dejado su expresión neutral sustituyendola con una nerviosa- realmente hermoso…- murmuro sonriendo de lado y continuo caminando, siendo seguido por su amigo ingles.

Craig observo como el mas alto se iba y después regreso sus vision a la flor.

- Mañana es tu cumpleaños- le recordo su amigo, quien hablo despacio, ya suponiendo la razon por la que su amigo se quedo tan descolocado…

- ¿Eh?- volvio a la realidad después de recordar lo ultimo dicho por Damien… ¿Acaso se lo habia dicho a él?

- Que ¡gah! mañana es tu cumpleaños.

- Eso ya lo se- hablo con su misma voz neutral de siempre, pero la verdad es de que ni lo recordaba. Desde las nocturnas visitas no prestaba atención a casi nada.

Tweek se encogio de hombros.

- Algo raro te esta pasando, se que ¡agh! cuando te sientas seguro me lo diras- temblo levemente y camino hacia el salon.

- "¿Cómo conocia la flor?"- penso el pelinegro antes de guardarla en su casillero y dirigirse al aula, detrás de su amigo rubio.

-o-o-o-o-

Abrio sus ojos con cansancion y llevo su vista al despertador… era hora de ir a la escuela. Se levanto y observo su escritorio, hallando la misma flor.

La sostuvo y por inercio vio su ventana, pero estaba cerrada, igual que los dias en que no lo descubria a mitad de la noche.

En una esquina de su habitación habia un florero, lleno de esas lindas flores. Las habia puesto ahí desde que todo habia empezado y ahora que las contaba, eran dieciséis con la que tenia en manos.

Despues de dejar la flor ahí comenzo a guardar sus libros en su mochila, pero en ese momento noto una hoja de papel cerca de donde vio la flor. La sostuvo y lo que leyo lo dejo sorprendido.

…_**Hoy termina todo…**_

-o-o-o-o-

- Craig ¡ngn! ya me estas preocupando- le dijo Tweek, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento…- hablo Craig sin mirarlo, llevando su vista a la ventana, pero no vio tanto de ella ya que estaba a tres carpetas de esta y una mano se puso en su campo de vision, siendo esta blanca y haciendo una señal de paz, levantando el dedo indice y anular.

Fruncio el ceño, extrañado, pero esa expresión se volvio vergüenza cuando vio que aquella fina mano le pertenecia a Damien, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que dejaba al aire sus colmillos.

Regreso su vista a su cuaderno y Tweek miro a Damien y luego a Craig, sonriendo de lado aun temblando.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el rubio, regresando tambien su vista a sus apuntes.

-o-o-o-o-

Trataba de pegar ojo, pero la nota que habia hallado en su escritorio en la mañana lo dejo desconcertado. En especial esa sensación que le produce el ver a Damien, es como si ya lo hubiera visto o tratado con él.

_Crash_

Otra vez el sonido proveneiente de su ventana.

Se levanto de golpe quedando sentado en la cama y con la idea que quien sea que este en su habitación, se ira. Pero casi le da un infarto al ver la sombra al frente de su cama.

Craig observo a la persona al frente suyo y por un momento intento gritar, pero la persona misteriosa puso una mano en su boca. Esa accion hizo que Craig se pusiera alerta y se preparara para enfrentar a la persona que posiblemente sea un pervertido… lo cual lo entristecia, odiaba admitirlo, pero se habia creado unas pequeñas ilusiones.

Pero no lo hizo cuando esa persona puso su mano libre a su lado y ¿prendio fuego? Lo cual ilumino parte de la habitación.

Craig abrio los ojos como platos y la persona dejo de amordazarlo.

- Damien…- murmuro, con la cara totalmente roja.

Damien sonrio y la mano que ahora no usaba fue a su espalda, para luego poner frente a Craig otra de esas flores.

- Tu eras…

- Diecisiete- dijo el mas alto, con una sonrisa y sentandose en la cama.

- ¿Diecisiete?

- Si… diecisiete flores por tus diecisiete años- dejo la flor en la mano de Craig y apago la llama- feliz cumpleaños- todo se habia vuelto penumbras y Craig solo podia diferenciar a Damien por la sombra, sombra que sintio que choco sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno que lo hizo sudar y sonreir por inercia.

Damien se levanto después de aquel beso que tambien le hizo sonrojar y se acerco a la ventana, listo para irse, pero una mano lo sostuvo con suavidad de la suya. El anticristo volteo a mirar, pero unos labios lo atraparon, mientras Craig rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, el mayor no pudo evitarlo y lo abraso por su cintura.

- Quedate…- le dijo Craig al separarse.

Damien lo vio unos segundos, el como la luna de la ventana iluminando sus labios y ojos lo hacian ver adorable.

- Si…- sonrio y volvio a unir sus labios con los del menor.

-FIN-

* * *

Espero que te halla gustado Kaon y a todas (os) que leyeron.

Nos leemos :3

**¿Reviews? apoyan al suke en south park**

**:**

**:**

**V**


End file.
